Merging
Sitemap . . . . . . . . Merging -- The Made up game Quantum Thing Where Universes Converge/Collapse or somesuch) (Based on the idea of quantum state collapse in Real Quantum Physics) ''' When whole universes collapse together, should it not be a bit more than some weird 'head waving' effects or the strange nosebleeds (really just a symptom of scrambled brains). ((BTW, these collapses are all supposed to have almost infinite times a second following the 'Theory' ... So should not be even noticeable.)) Booker's self-medication with Laudanum really pays off, because HE is subject to more of this 'Merging' (with cross dimensional travel) than just about anyone else. . . . . . . '''THE MERGED - Unfortunately they replaced this Villain with that big Pigeon/Parakeet in a Gimp Suit. We can have Lots-of-Fun (at the lame Infinite BS gamemakers expense) with this concept in the MMORPG, with the work/effort of a few decent 3D-editing Players you can have some really WOW-ish effects. . . . . . . "Merging" apparently can be EXTREMELY PAINFUL (and ELIZABETH IS THE CAUSE) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . More 'Merge' weirdness (increased to its full potential for that original idea of an 'acceptable' slaughterable mutant population). Seriously *THIS* would have been better than those overdressed (allegedly 1900s American) 'Stormtroopers' Columbia's Police were turned into. . . . . . . . ---- ---- ??? When did Robert Lutece come from an alternate dimension?? And Why didn't the LUTECE "Merge" ,or have both their heads explode, or whatever is said to happen when things like these interdimensional crossovers take place (later in the story) ???? (And is Booker being Merged with Himself 'DEAD', on one occasion, so different/strange/fantastical not to affect him dreadfully - more than some nosebleed ?) --- --- --- Other 'Memories' ' : I recall one of the ''Wizard of Oz story plots had Dorothy in a mental institution getting electro-shock therapy (or somesuch). SO much more plausible to have all Booker's bad memories coming to visit him in a Fever Dream after drinking a bit too much bad Patent Medicine for a Toothache. At this point, with 'thought experiments', does ANY of it matter any more ? (I mean Schrodinger never went into what he does with the dead cat or when/what he then feeds the living one, or if the box needs cleaning out after the cats been in for a few days ...) - So the only real character will be Schrödinger's Cat who is inside the Infinite Game Box, and until we open it, we don't KNOW if the contents are Dead or Alive (or some third state I can just make up on-the-fly since we are dealing with Fantasy here now). Up to that time, you assume it is both/all. See, Quantum Physics has practical applications. "Thought Experiments" are fun..... When the box is opened .... What happens if it never is opened ? --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . '''The Merging BS (Inconsistant Application By Writers) : I don't know where they got the idea for this 'mind recreating memories' BS (maybe the DNA memories in BS1/BS2) - ADD that to the List of questionanble issues in the 'storytelling' --- ' "No, Sorry Kenny, Quantum Mechanics has absolutely nothing to do with this" ' . Go through a Tear and there are guys 'rolling around on the ground, blood coming out their ears ...' (cuz 'they were dead in the other universe' ... or whatever) But THEY didn't leap through a Tear, so this is somekind of 'collapse' of what's on both sides ?? SO IF that is what happens THEN : How did it work THEN when Robert fetched Little Anna - shouldn't both universes have collapsed then too ?? (Oops Inconsistent) OOPS - Booker Not 'melding' realities when Booker/Lizzie Bugs Out of an Inconvenient Universe. But But But Lizzie is some magic god - SO she is NOT affected ? (Very Convenient) ... But Booker ain't excluded ... Why not ????? He's been in more universes than she has. (Oh, she has a magic shield to pick and choose who is protected from this effect ? OKIE_DOKEY) With every DIFFERENCE between two universes - Everything Direct and Indirect affected by those differences NOW supposedly mutates (merges) with them -- IT ALL HAS TO DOESN'T IT (THAT'S THE LOGIC, AIN'T IT ???) And THAT 'MERGING' vastly changes all those multitudes of other things (in the entire universe) in turn (OOPS potentially Infinite changes -''Butterfly Effect'' on steroids for any previously prophesied future, and the entire universe INSTANTLY affected with lots of Chaos resulting from things no longer meshing up with their previous Causality - inconsistencies when Probability picks and chooses states when the 'Collapse' happens). (( ' Some ''Clowns start climbing out of the ground kinda weird things should start happening, No ? ' )) The Dead Luteces don't collapse universes '''WHEN' we know they go into over a hundred other universes to fetch New Bookers ??? The 'Dead' Loophole ?? The 'god' loophole ??? This 'Merging' thing is getting kinda complicated, no ? - Booker and Elizabeth switch to a reality where another Booker is 'dead' and had done all kinds of different things (His whole life, if not the recent past, coulda been different enough to have him go that similar path into Columbia , no ?), and most of Columbia is SHOWN turned upside down (the Vox NOW Winning and Murdering). All is MERGED suddenly, with Kinda a MAJOR difference (and who knows what else), No ?. So THAT transition SHOULD HAVE meant massive 'Merging' trauma for everyone there, No ? These 'Merge' events in the Story wouldn't have just a few people's heads starting to explode IF the ALL CREATION 'melding'/'merging' is THEN supposed to take place -- REMEMBER It is EVERYBODY in the fricken place/world/universe who suddenly isn't what they were in the other place (Dead or otherwise ...) SO - Potentially ENTIRE WORLDS destroyed by this merging thing, NO ? All caused by the actions of the Luteces/Elizabeth (( '' Sounds pretty carelessly EVIL to me. '' )) IT IS ALL Inconsistent Story BS (And if anything : BioShock IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT STORY, No ?) - Simple Example of this Inconsistency : Robert enters Rosalind's universe where he is a woman ? - BUT there is NO 'merging' there apparently (that mighta been creepy -- having a half-n-half moment ...). They ain't Dead at that point ... SO Why no merge happens ??? IF these game writers don't apply their own backstory consistantly, AND just have things happen whichever way is convenient for some game scene/cockamamie plot detail they wrote, THEN it IS just hack-quality writing -- 'Infinite BULLSHIT' on their part. ' Being behind schedule and overbudget and on the ''third rewrite is just EXCUSES. ' - OOPS, Booker just steps into a Universe where HE has died 120+ other times -- Shouldn't THAT lead to one '''MASSIVE' merging SHIT-DUMP on Booker ?? Oh, it is just the Magic of the Luteces ?? ... OKIE_DOKEY) *OR* With all their interaction with 'Tears' and such, shouldn't THEY be toxic and cause (Comstockian) 'aging' or whatever else ??? No ? ........ Oh, THAT would detract from the story. OK. (( '' Sorry, NO, it is BS '' )) - But But But, Aren't these SO-COMPLETELY-SIMILAR UNIVERSES (perhaps with only minor merging potential chaos) ALL Explained by : having Eddies/Knots/Constants in the Multiverse ??? No SORRY. Infinity suddenly doesn't conveniently become 'Just a Few', because the writers 'say so'. That is NOT the original "Theory" they claim they based the game on .... Is it ? And if you choose to discard THAT (already flakey) theory, then it is simply NOT 'Science' anymore, just some 'Do as you please' hack-written Fantasy ... A used cat litter box has more cohesiveness than this carelessly made story universe. . . . . . . . Yep yep yep. --- --- --- Elizabeth's Powers (POWERZ) : Elizabeth's Magic Powers allow her to 'Pick and Choose' bits of 'Tear' collapsing universes ?? This Socially-retarded, Unworldly, Book-reading, 'Shutin' is going to 'Pick and Chose while merging ENTIRE UNIVERSES ??? Shouldn't she rather be cringing in a corner in fetal position soiling herself throughout most of the games 'excitement' ????? Shouldn't she THEN have LONG SINCE 'Merged' realities to get herself OUT of her Prison (or was that far too frightening) ??? Yes Elizabeth, you can trust this grubby scarred old man and ' "Get Into His Van after he tells you there is Candy INSIDE" .... ' --- --- --- FloatyShit™, Some Attempted Reasoning : I recall some early developer saying : The concept idea for the way that Columbia floated - being constantly reverted (?) BACK to its position a tiny fraction (quantum) of a second before, and THUS holding its position in Space. (That would be some kind of constant 'Merging' effect between Multiple Universes ???) With all that Quantum/Tear activity, it resulted in making the inhabitants weird and Splicer-like (mutants) -- Perfect Politically-Correct 'targets' for shooting-at/slaughter-by/mass-filling by game Players within the existing game industry conventions). --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . We never got an explanation for WHY the Luteces didn't MERGE together as everyone else seemed to do as they crossed over into another dimension. (There was no 'dimension god' Elizabeth YET to CONVENIENTLY OVERRIDE that phenomenon when Robert First Crossed Over to join Rosalind nor later to go grab Elizabeth SIMPLE REASON : THE WRITERS CHOSE WHEN THEIR ALLEGED QUANTUM 'LOGIC" APPLIED, AND WHEN IT DIDN'T -- JUST TO FIT THEIR STORY. THAT'S WHY I CALL IT ALL FAUX-SCIENCE AND SLOPPY BAD LAZY FANTASY Remenber that in interviews, the writers/developers CLAIMED they consulted on an 'expert' in Quantum Science/Whatever. That seems to mostly just have been to gather Buzzwords to misapply and they apparently then ignored any inconvenient REAL Quantum Physics they were told about. --- --- --- --- --- . .